Consecuencias de una examen retrasado
by aidacapetillo
Summary: OneShot lemmon. Serena se sentía triste porque no podría asistir a la fiesta de Graduación de su primo favorito por culpa de un maestro que había retrasado su examen final, lo que no sabía es que gracias a ese retraso, pasaría la mejor noche de su vida.


**CONSECUENCIAS DE UN EXAMEN RETRASADO**

_Serena se sentía triste porque no podría asistir a la fiesta de Graduación de su primo favorito por culpa de un maestro que había retrasado su examen final, lo que no sabía es que gracias a ese retraso, pasaría la mejor noche de su vida_

Me encontraba despidiendo a mi familia, que saldría de viaje rumbo al lugar donde seria la fiesta de Graduación de mi primo Andrew.

-Serena, hija, no quisiera dejarte sola aunque sea por pocos días.

-Mamá, ya lo hablamos, no podemos dejar plantado a Drew, de verdad que estaré bien, no pienso salir a ningún lado, me quedaré estudiando para el examen…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, por favor cuídate mucho, en mal momento se le ocurrió a ese maestro cambiar la fecha del examen. Te perderás la fiesta de tu primo.

-Si, mamá- dije con tristeza-, anda, váyanse con cuidado, no quiero que lleguen muy noche, y 5 horas de viaje es mucho tiempo… además los alcanzaré muy pronto.

-Serena tiene razón- dijo papá-, es hora de irnos, hija ten cuidado, y recuerda no llegues tarde a tomar el autobús o lo perderás.

-Si papá-, soy bastante despistada y suelo llegar con retraso a los lugares ^^ -, tengo el boleto guardado en la bolsa. El autobús sale al día siguiente de mi examen y ya estaré más relajada y llegare a tiempo, lo prometo, los veré en casa de la tía.

-Muy bien Serena, entonces nos vamos.

Me despedí de todos y emprendieron el viaje, esperaría a que llamaran para avisar que habían llegado con bien. Me quedaba sola en casa por 1ra vez y aunque estaba un poco asustada, tenía mucho que estudiar, las vacaciones acababan de comenzar pero por culpa de este estúpido maestro aun tenía que presentar un examen.

Decidí conectarme al Messenger antes de empezar a estudiar, esperaba que Seiya estuviera conectado, quería platicar con él, lo conocí en el Chat y después de algunas pláticas, descubrí que vivía a corta distancia de mi casa, aun así nunca nos habíamos visto en persona solo por medio de fotos, me agradaba hablar con él incluso sentía que me gustaba, nuestras charlas eran muy lindas incluso algo picantes algunas veces. Esperé un tiempo por si acaso se conectaba, pero nada, así que decidí comenzar a estudiar.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde me dirigí a la facultad para terminar de una vez con mi labor estudiantil y poder disfrutar de las vacaciones. El examen estuvo verdaderamente fácil, valió la pena estudiar tantas horas, satisfecha con mi labor, regresé a casa, empezaba a oscurecer, hablé con mama y le conté lo bien que me había ido con el examen, colgamos rápido pues iban de salida a la fiesta de Drew. La casa se encontraba muy silenciosa y tranquila, me encontraba bastante relajada y volví a conectarme, y ahí estaba, al fin coincidía con Seiya, inmediatamente abrí la ventana de conversación y lo saludé.

-¡Hola Seiya!..

-Serena, que tal estas, ¿no deberías estar en la fiesta de tu primo?

-Bueno si, pero salgo hasta mañana, no pude salir con mis papas porque hoy tenia q presentar un examen.

-Ummm, eso quiere decir que estás sola en casa ¿no?

-Pues sí, y no sabes la tranquilidad que siento… No se escucha ni un solo ruido jajajaja

- Jajajaja ya me lo imagino…. Mmmm, oye… ¿no quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Me quedé impresionada cuando me hizo esa pregunta, no sabía que contestar, por una parte me moría de ganas por conocerlo en persona, pero también sentía muy en el fondo de mí, que esta visita llevaría a algo más, tenía algo de miedo, porque Seiya no sabía que yo aún era virgen, sin embargo no podía evitar desear que sucediera, así que me decidí y le contesté que lo estaría esperando. Ya me encontraba en piyama y pensé en cambiarme pero decidí recibirlo así, no me veía tan mal.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara comenzó a llover, por lo que decidí preparar café, el recorrido de su casa a la mía no era muy largo pero ya empezaba a desesperarme y me preguntaba porque se estaría tardando.

-Y si se arrepintió-pensé-

No, no podía ser, en eso sonó el timbre y me sobresalté, me acerqué a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba él, sonriendo desde la puerta, era muy guapo, y tenía un cuerpo espectacular, que se notaba a través de la ropa mojada por la lluvia, yo sabía que iba seguido al Gimnasio y realmente se notaba el trabajo que hacía para esculpir su cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos me veían con un toque entre inocente y divertido, me quedé embelesada mirándolo, sentía como la brisa acariciaba mi cara, pero no era capaz de moverme ni de apartar la vista del adonis que estaba parado frente a mí, el me recorrió con la mirada desde la cara y descendió poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo, sentí una oleada de sensualidad y mis pezones se endurecieron al ver su mirada cargada de deseo.

-Serena…-, dijo mi nombre con la voz ronca y eso me estremeció mas-, Serena-, volvió a repetir- Me invitarías a pasar, por favor, estoy empapado y comienza a darme un poco de frío.

-Eee, c-claro Seiya-, titubeé, me hice a un lado para que pasara y cerré la puerta, me había quedado como boba mirándolo y sentí que me avergonzaba por no invitarlo a pasar antes. Lo hice pasar a la sala y le ofrecí un café, pero lo rechazó y a cambio me pidió usar el baño y una toalla para secarse, entonces recordé que estaba empapado por la lluvia, al parecer había caminado desde su casa sin nada para protegerse, titubeé un poco, pues el baño se encontraba dentro de la habitación de mis padres y me puse bastante nerviosa, al fin lo conduje a la habitación y le mostré la entrada del baño, me di la vuelta para retirarme pero él me detuvo y me dijo.

-No te vayas, no tardare mucho, solo me secaré un poco, por favor hazme compañía

No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ese hombre tenía la capacidad de robarme el pensamiento y lo que era peor, me tenía en un estado de excitación desde el momento en que lo vi parado en mi puerta de entrada.

-Está bien, aquí me quedaré, pero cuéntame cómo te fue en la escuela-, intenté comenzar una conversación que me distrajera de cualquier cosa, pero cuando mire hacia la puerta abierta del baño vi como se desprendía de su camiseta, tenía un torso divino, sus pectorales y abdomen marcados parecían de acero, y sus brazos fuertes lo hacían parecer un Dios Griego, usaba la toalla para secar su hermoso cabello negro y sus movimientos me parecieron tan sensuales que volví a quedarme como boba mientras lo veía, olvidé lo que pensaba decir y se me trabó la lengua, al verlo así deseaba tocar ese musculoso pecho y comprobar si era tan suave y terso como se veía, sentí un calor por mi abdomen y escuché que me decía algo pero no era capaz de entenderlo, hasta que lo oí pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Serena?-

-Ummm-, al escuchar mi ligero balbucear salí de mi ensoñación-, Disculpame, ¿decías algo?

-Sí-, emitió una leve risa-, Te preguntaba si no importaba que dejara mi camisa colgada aquí un rato mientras se seca.

-Claro, pero no tengo algo para prestarte que te pueda servir

-No hay problema, me quedaré así, aquí dentro está muy acogedor

Oh Dios, tenerlo así durante más tiempo y me sería imposible no abalanzarme sobre él, pero que cosas pienso, yo no tenía experiencia alguna y el debería ser todo un experto, probablemente no estaría a su altura y pasaría la vergüenza de mi vida.

El salió del bañó con la toalla colgada del cuello, y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón que había en la habitación.

-Me preguntaste como iba en la escuela, y pues te diré que me fue muy bien, el único inconveniente es que salí un poco después de lo previsto.

-Qué bueno que te fuera tan bien.- Su mirada me ponía nerviosa el brillo de deseo seguía ahí, y también estaba algo tenso-, vamos- le dije-, te daré un masaje, pareces bastante tenso. Gran error, solo al rozar mis manos con sus hombros sentí una descarga eléctrica que me corría por todo el cuerpo y finalizaba en mi entrepierna, aun así comencé con los movimientos sobre su cuello y hombros tratando de que se relajara, pero no pude evitar acariciarlo y el emitió un gemido de placer, mis manos se quedaron estáticas pero él me pidió que continuara.

- Sabes una cosa, desde que nos conocimos en el Chat, sentí una atracción hacia ti, que estuve tratando de ocultar, pero hoy al verte, no puede evitar desearte.

Me quedé completamente en shock, no sabía que decir, me sentía como si estuviera flotando, esto no podría ser verdad, sería posible que realmente me deseara, yo seguía colocada detrás de él, aplicándole el masaje, mis manos se movía por voluntad propia, hasta que sentí como posaba una de sus manos sobre la mía, y en un rápido movimiento me tenía sentada sobre su regazo.

-Serena, deseo tanto probar tus labios, probarte toda-, me dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad y deseo.

Y comenzó a acercarse hasta que sus labios estuvieron unidos a los míos, no pude evitar emitir un gemido de placer y le correspondí al beso, colocando mis manos sobre su cuello y enredando mis dedos en su suave cabello negro, profundizó el beso hasta que logro que abriera ligeramente mis labios y aprovecho para adentrar su lengua a la profundidad de mi boca y comenzó un baile sensual entre su lengua y la mía, provocándome una excitación cada vez mayor. De pronto sentí como su mano acariciaba mi cintura, mientras con la otra me apretaba contra su dura entrepierna, sentía en mis glúteos la prueba de su deseo, su mano atrapó uno de mis senos y sentí otra descarga de puro placer, emití un gemido que fue acallado con un beso más intenso que los anteriores, continuó acariciándome sobre la tela del piyama, involuntariamente moví mis caderas y el gimió, sentí como su miembro palpitaba en mis trasero, y de pronto me recostó en el sillón, colaba sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y se desprendía de ella sin tardanza alguna lo mismo hizo con mi sostén y recorriendo mi cuello depositando besos, llegó hasta uno de mis senos donde succionó con fuerza el pezón, sentí las estremecimiento y no quería que para nunca, se apoderó de mi seno chupando y succionando y lo mismo hizo con el otro, parecía un bebé alimentándose vorazmente, sentí como su mano bajaba por mi abdomen y se adentraba a mi sexo por debajo de las únicas prendas que aún conserva, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi húmeda entrada y tocaba mi clítoris con gran maestría, su dedo índice se introdujo dentro de mi sexo y con el pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris, me sentía a punto de explotar, su boca continuaba devorándome un seno y de pronto me estremecí de placer gimiendo su nombre y haciendo temblar todo mi cuerpo, sentí una ola de placer indescriptible, mi primer orgasmo.

-Serena, no sabía que eras virgen-, dijo con un tono preocupado-, si quieres que paremos, dímelo, no quiero forzarte a nada.

Pero que estaba pensando este hombre, claro que no quería parar, quería más, lo quería a él, muy adentro de mí, hasta fundirnos en uno solo y así se lo hice saber.

-Seiya, por favor no pares.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí, quiero que seas tú el que me enseñe los placeres del cuerpo- el deseo me estaba matando, quería volver a sentir lo de hacía un momento y quería sentirlo con él, quería que él fuera mi maestro.

-En ese caso, te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas aprender.- Y me besó más intensamente, se deshizo de sus últimas prendas y pude admirar sus bien torneadas piernas y su gran miembro que destacaba de su hermoso cuerpo, me sentí un poco asustada, por su tamaño, pero todo quedó olvidado cuando sentí que descendía desde mis pechos hasta mi sexo dejando un rastro de besos, pasaba su lengua por todo mi sexo hasta detenerse en mi clítoris, la sensación era arrebatadora cerré los ojos, succionaba y lamía, en una baile sensual que me hacía retorcer de placer, mis gemidos eran cada vez más intensos y sentí el orgasmo por segunda ocasión, esta vez no me contuve y grité su nombre, el seguía devorándome hasta que lamió la última gota de mis jugos, las oleadas de placer estremecían mi cuerpo y cuando abrí los ojos, lo tenía frente a mi, me sonreía y lo besé, probé mi propio sabor en sus labios. Me fui levantando poco a poco hasta que logré recostarlo sobre el sillón, quería hacer lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo, comencé un lento viaje hacia su sexo, pero antes me entretuve jugando con sus tetillas, sentía sus estremecimientos de placer que me indicaban que iba por buen camino, su torso era espectacular y lo recorrí con la lengua sin dejar un solo rincón, fui bajando por sus perfectos abdominales hasta topar con su gran erección, solo de verlo se me izo agua la boca y saqué mi lengua para saborear la punta de su miembro, sentí el estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo así que seguí lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta y me encantaba su sabor por lo que lo introduje en mi boca y empecé a succionar, sus gemidos me estimulaban a seguir y a mí me gustaba tenerlo dentro de mi boca, me engolosiné chupando y lamiendo su gran miembro hasta que Seiya me detuvo, me levantó en sus brazos y me depositó suavemente sobre la cama, comenzó a besarme y sentí como se colocaba entre mis piernas, con la punta de su miembro acarició mi sexo y sentí una oleada de placer.

-¿Estás lista?- yo asentí con la cabeza- Te dolerá un poco al principio, pero después será todo placer lo prometo.

Empecé a sentir como su miembro empezaba a abrirse paso por mi sexo, no pude evitar emitir un pequeño grito de dolor, pero entonces de un solo empujón lo introdujo todo y se detuvo, no podía creer que entrara todo, sentía un poco de dolor pero a medida que mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a él, el placer se hacía presente, comenzó a moverse despacio y la fricción provocaba que gimiera de gusto, enredé mis piernas sobre sus caderas y sentí como se adentraba mas en mí, al fin parecíamos uno solo, unidos por nuestros cuerpos y entonces me di cuenta, no solo era el deseo indescriptible que sentía por él, a lo largo del tiempo me había enamorado de Seiya, sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos y sentí que estaba a punto de explotar por todos los sentimientos que en ese momento me embargaban. Seiya se estremeció sus gemidos crecían en intensidad al igual que los míos, en mi interior sentí la calidez de su semen derramándose, y no aguante mas por lo que explote gritando y gimiendo de gusto.

Lentamente Seiya salió de mí interior y se recostó sobre la cama, me acercó a él y besó mi frente.

-Esto ha sido increíble, Serena, jamás había hecho el amor con tanta intensidad

-Te amo Seiya-, oh noo, pero que tonta soy, en mi pequeña ensoñación se me había escapado esa frase tan sentimental, me puse rígida y me preparé para ser rechazada.

-Serena, yo…

-No-, dije poniendo un dedo sobre su boca y me apresuré a decirle-, no tienes que decirme nada, no debí haber dicho eso, probablemente tu no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero quiero que sepas que no debes sentirte culpable ni mucho menos comprometido por lo de esta noche.

-Serena, por favor me dejarías hablar- me quedé callada inmediatamente, a la espere de lo que me diría.- Se que te dije que te deseaba desde que nos conocimos, pero poco a poco me fue gustando tu personalidad y lo que comenzó como un bonito sentimiento de amistad, poco a poco se convirtió en algo mas-. Contuve la respiración- Serena yo, yo, también te amo.

Nunca me sentí mas feliz por haber faltando a la fiesta de Drew y ahora hasta sentía que tenía que agradecerle a mi maestro por retrasar el examen, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Un sentimiento de felicidad infinita invadió todo mi ser, nos besamos intensamente y comenzamos la 2da lección de la noche.

Al día siguiente, me acompañó a la terminal donde tomaría el autobús que me reuniría con mis papas y me alejaría de Seiya, llegamos un poco tarde después de todo, por poco pierdo el autobús, desde la ventada de mi asiento le dije adiós con la mano esperando ansiosa nuestro próximo encuentro…

**FIN**

_**Bueno, pues aquí está mi primer fic, espero que les guste y ya saben espero sus reviews, acepto críticas constructivas, no sean muy malos conmigo, no tengo mucho de escritora pero al menos siento que no me salió tan mal.**_


End file.
